Someday We'll Know
by x3 baby james x3
Summary: This is a L/G fic.....i don't completely know what its goin to be about yet but its basically goin to be a L/G relationship and stuff.....please r+r!!!...sorry for the bunching....still tryin to fix it
1. Gordo's Thoughts

Someday We'll Know  
  
This is a Lizzie and Gordo fic. My otha story got deleted so im gunna write another one.  
Chapter 1~Gordo's thoughts  
  
*90 miles outside Chicago*  
My Bestfriend. I love my BESTFRIEND. At first I didn't want to believe it but now I realize I really do love my best friend.   
  
Her twinkling eyes, her golden blonde hair, and 100 watt smile. These are some of her best features.  
  
She is the best person I know. I don't know what I would do without her. But if I tell her how I feel will it ruin our friendship? This is only one of the questions I ask myself everyday.  
  
*Can't stop driving I don't know why*   
  
Everyday I see her I seem to love her more. There is just something about her that I love but I haven't found it yet. It's something that's deep down inside of her that no one else can see but me. Its something real special. Something that I can only cherish and think about.  
  
I wanna tell her. Believe me. But it has to be at the right time and the right place. I don't know when that is but it will come. I know it will come.   
  
Lizzie McGuire is my one true love that I want to spend the rest of my life with. But I don't know if she feels the same about me. Sure she likes me as a friend. And sure she can talk to me about anything. But does she love me? Does Lizzie McGuire love me?  
  
*So many questions I need an answer*  
  
I haven't told Miranda yet either. I don't know how she will react. If I tell her, she will probably tell Lizzie and I want to tell her myself.   
  
Every time I get a chance to tell her I get this weird feeling and I back down. I don't know why I can't tell her. Probably because I'm afraid of loosing my bestfriend.  
  
I don't know what to do.  
*Two years or later your still on my mind*  
Thatz the first chapter!!! Please review so I can continue the story!!! The story will go probably till the song ends. Maybe a lil longer  
Someday We'll Know-Jonathan Foreman feat Mandy Moore  
-originally by the New Radicals 


	2. A Monday Surprise

*Please review and tell me how my story is so I can continue*  
Chapter 2~A Monday Surprise  
*Whatever happened to Amelia Arehart*  
Gordo is at his locker as usual and Lizzie and Miranda come walking up.  
  
"Hey Gordo!!" says Lizzie in an unusually happy tone.  
  
"You seem so happy…….why r u happy n e ways?" asks Gordo  
  
"Well…..ETHAN CRAFT ASKED ME ON A DATE!!!!" replies Lizzie practically yelling  
*Who holds the stars up in the sky*  
"Wow…..thatz…..umm…….great" says Gordo kind of glumly  
  
"Aren't you happy for Lizzie Gordo?" asks Miranda  
  
"Oh..ya!......im super happy!.........congratulations Lizzie!!" says Gordo before heading off to class.  
*Is true love just once in a lifetime*  
"Whats his problem?" asks Lizzie  
  
"Who knows………guyz" replies Miranda  
*Please read and review!!!!!*  
Someday We'll Know~Jonathan Foreman feat. Mandy Moore  
-originally by the New Radicals 


	3. Fone Chat

*Sorry for the bunching……im tryin to fix that!*  
Chapter3~Fone Chat  
*Did the captain of the Titanic cry*  
Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie have all just got home from school.  
"Hi Lizzie. How was school honey?" asks Mrs. McGuire while preparing dinner  
  
"It was fine mom" replies Lizzie heading upstairs  
  
"Dinner's in an hour!!" yells Mrs. McGuire  
  
"Ok..whatever" replies Lizzie going into room then shutting the door.  
*Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain*  
Lizzie decides to call Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"Hey guys." Says Lizzie  
  
"Hey Lizzie" replies Miranda  
  
Lizzie and Miranda wait for a response from Gordo.  
  
"Gordo are you there?" asks Lizzie  
  
"What? Oh.ya..im here" replies Gordo not really listening  
  
"Gordo what was up with you this morning at your locker?" asks Miranda very curiously.  
  
"What do u mean?" asks Gordo  
  
"When I said I was going on a date with Ethan Craft you acted like you didn't care and you acted like you were almost mad." Says Lizzie  
  
"What do you mean? Wow you have a date with Ethan Craft. Bug whoop. A date. I don't care. Why do you have to tell me these things. If it doesn't concern me then I don't care. I have to go now bye." Says Gordo slamming the phone down.  
*Someday we'll know why the sky is blue*  
"Woah…….whats his problem?" asks Miranda  
  
"I don't know but it was kind of rude." Says Lizzie "Well I have to go dinner's ready"  
  
"Bye Lizzie"   
  
"Bye Miranda  
  
"Lizzie are you ok?"  
  
"Yea Im great" says Lizzie sarcastically  
  
"Ill c-ya 2morrow"  
  
"Yea." Says Lizzie slamming the phone down.  
  
Miranda knew that Lizzie wasn't ok and she was going to find out why Gordo was acting like this if it was the last thing she does.  
*Thanx for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Keep reviewing!!!* 


	4. Lizzie Thinks

*im still workin on the bunching*  
  
Chapter 4~Lizzie Thinks  
  
*Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for u*  
"Why is Gordo acting like this?" Lizzie thinks as she taps her pen on her note book. "He's never done this before. He's never acted like this. I mean I always talk about Ethan but he never flipped out on me before. Did I do something wrong or say something that might have offended him?"  
  
Just then Lizzie's mom calls upstairs "Dinner!!" Lizzie closes her notebook and heads downstairs still thinking.  
  
*Does anybody know the way to Atlantis*  
  
"I know he wishes he was Ethan but why would he flip out like that. He didn't have to be rude" Lizzie thinks as she plays with her food.  
  
"Lizzie are you ok? You hardly touched your food." Lizzie's mom asks  
  
"What?...ya im fine." Lizzie says completely lying. She wasn't fine. She was confused and upset. "May I be excused? I don't feel so well."  
  
"Sure honey." Lizzie's mom says as Lizzie heads upstairs.  
  
*Or what the wind says when she cries.*  
  
As Lizzie puts her pj's on the phone rings.  
  
"Hey Lizzie are you feeling ok?" Miranda asks  
  
"Not really. I still don't know why Gordo was upset and rude and I've been thinking about it all night." Lizzie responds.  
  
"I don't know why either." Replies Miranda  
  
"Listen Miranda I don't really feel like talking. Ill see you at school?"  
  
"Ya sure. I completely understand. I hope you feel better."  
  
"Thanks" Lizzie says before hanging up the phone.  
  
*Im speeding by the place that I met u*  
  
Lizzie crawls underneath the covers and continues to think. "He didn't yell at Miranda on the phone today and he wasn't upset with her at school today so it must be something with me but I just can't figure it out. I need to find out because I don't wanna loose my bestfriend."  
*Please read and review and tell me how my story is going!* *Thanx!!* 


End file.
